


Very Ill

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a good reason to stay home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Ill

First lines drabble for [](http://girlsigh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://girlsigh.livejournal.com/)**girlsigh**  
#10 - 'What's your Hurry, Potter?'  
100 words R, smuffy to the max! H/D dialogue.

“What's your hurry, Potter?”

“Oh no you don’t, I’m late as it is.”

“Pull on your trousers with one hand. I just want two fingers.”

“Draco, I need…”

“Mmmm?”

“…you to not stop doing that.”

“I thought that’s what you said. Now come here.”

“Two more minutes… oh, gods, your tongue!”

“You like that?”

“Oh, yeah, but I…”

“Leave the trousers. That’s a good boy.”

“I’m going to get sacked.”

“No you won’t.”

“Ow!”

“Mmmm your shoulder tastes good. Again?”

“Yeah. Why won’t they sack me?”

“You’re ill. Roll over.”

“Mmmm… I am?”

“Very.”

“Good reason.”

“Ready for your medicine?”


End file.
